Don't mind about me, lovebirds
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: ¿Cómo es que una sola canción puede decir tantas cosas con las que te identificas? ¿O que puedan servir para tantas indirectas? Pero la pregunta correcta era: ¿qué había hecho pensar a Sero que el que Jirou supiera de sus sentimientos por Mina no le iba a traer problemas después de las veces que se le ocurrió molestarla con Kaminari?


**No me gustan los songfics.**

 **Este es un songfic.** **He hecho un songfic. Un songfic de 1,920 palabras.**

 **Siguen sin gustarme los songfics. Creo que este no es un songfic como tal. (?) Al menos no como los que he llegado a leer.**

 **Es culpa de Jirou y su canon de ser una chica musical. También hago responsables a los fanartistas que me hicieron pensar en una alianza KamiJirou-SeroAshi. La idea de Sero y Jirou apoyándose mutuamente al mismo tiempo que se burlan el uno del otro se me ha hecho encantadora. Ya está, son mi nueva Brotp.**

 **Título en inglés porque suena más cool y pega. (?)**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece. "Do I wanna know?" de Arctic Monkeys, tampoco me pertenece, su letra sólo ha acabado muy mezclada con el rumbo de la trama.

 **Advertencia de Spoiler para los que no siguen el Manga.**

* * *

 **Don't mind about me, lovebirds.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

« Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways... »

Sero todavía recuerda la primera vez que escuchó la canción que contenía aquella frase.

Era media tarde y en el área de las mesas del primer piso, en el edificio en el que todos los de la clase A vivían, Jirou y él se encontraban apartados en una mesa mientras que un buen grupo de varios de sus compañeros andaban desperdigados por la antesala, disfrutando la comodidad de los sillones con la tele encendida, la consola de videojuegos de Kaminari y los controles rotándose mientras hacían competencias entre ellos en los juegos de video.

Acababan de terminar una de las sesiones de estudio con Yaomomo y mientras que Kaminari y Mina habían sido de los primeros en correr lejos de ahí, alegando que si seguían se les secaría el cerebro, Jirou sintió demasiada pereza para levantarse a cambiar de lugar y Sero decidió que todavía podía tratar de entender un par de metáforas que estaba seguro de no haber comprendido del todo bien. Así que, ambos, estaban leyendo en silencio. Pero mientras que Sero lo ignoraba, porque ello le facilitaba la concentración, a Jirou, que había comenzado una lectura distinta a las de las tareas, le comenzó a molestar el "silencio" aquel. En el que todavía podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba alrededor y sobre todo con sus compañeros.

—Sero.

Él ni siquiera llegó a retirar la vista de su libro, pero igual respondió. —¿Si?

—¿Te molesta si comienzo a escuchar algo de música?

—Ah —antes de responder, Sero se volvió a verla. Y la chica, con su reproductor de música en mano, y las extensiones de su individualidad apuntando casi por conectarse, le regresó la mirada, esperando por su respuesta. —¿Qué vas a escuchar?

Por toda respuesta, comenzaron a reproducirse los tonos bajos y rítmicos de una melodía ligeramente apagada. Estuvieron un rato sin decirse nada, todavía mirándose, hasta que Sero al final solo bajó la cabeza, volviendo a su lectura, y con una sonrisa, dio una ligera cabezada de asentimiento sin poner ninguna queja. Incluso haciendo un movimiento con la mano para indicarle que podía dejarlo.

Jirou no tardó en volver a su lectura.

Sero no perdió su concentración y al rato la frase lo alcanzó y se le quedó pegada en la cabeza por un tiempo. Tanto, que al final acabó preguntándole a Jirou por el nombre y los datos de la banda.

—Y...

Jirou lo miró, alzando una ceja en una muda pregunta. Estaba seguro de que podía verle las malas intenciones en su sonrisa, pero que de todas maneras Jirou le tenía la suficiente paciencia para incluso así dejarlo continuar. —¿Qué? —más como empujarlo a que escupiera de una buena vez lo que tenía en mente.

Sero se regocijó torturándola, según él, con un par de segundos en silencio, aprovechándose de que la melodía anterior no había hecho más que acabar para luego volver a empezar, en un bucle. Y entonces comenzó de nuevo. Y él abrió la boca. —¿Quieres saber?

Jirou parpadeó sin entender. Y Sero, haciendo un gesto hacia Kaminari, que por alguna razón ahora se encontraba justo hacia atrás de ellos, haciendo a saber qué cosas con Kirishima. —¿Si el sentimiento es mutuo entre ustedes? Porque puedo-

Antes de que terminara la oración, Jirou ya le había dado un certero piquete con los enchufes de sus orejas en uno de sus ojos. Y él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no chillar de dolor.

Pero igual, el daño ya estaba hecho. Jirou ya estaba ruborizada, y la mirada no dejaba de írsele hacia Kaminari sin querer. Quien ni en cuenta. —¡Diablos! A veces eres igual que Ashido con eso, Sero.

En ese momento, Sero sólo se había encogido de hombros con una sonrisa tras escuchar aquello. Divertido. Porque en realidad sabía que Kaminari y Jirou tenían sentimientos mutuos. Había "electricidad" entre ellos. Y era bastante irónico, siempre que se trataba de Kaminari, hablar con paradojas eléctricas.

De todas maneras, él no pensaba hacer como Mina le hacía. Y sólo quería molestarla un poco, aún tentando a su suerte con consecuencias como aquella, con su ojo sufriéndolas. Le gustaba mucho tentar a su suerte así.

Meses después, se encontraba de nuevo en la misma posición, aunque ahora ellos habían sido abandonados por el grupo de los que se encontraban en el primer piso en los sillones. La misma pregunta siendo hecha por Jirou, que ahora era Sero el que leía cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con la escuela, mientras que Jirou seguía repasando ecuaciones.

—¿Te molesta si pongo música?

—Nah... —responde descuidado y pronto, llegando de nuevo a la canción, que Jirou acaba por no poner en bucle en esa ocasión, la frase lo atrapa mientras lee. Interrumpe su lectura justo al mismo tiempo que lo que para él es la cosa que más lo distrae últimamente.

—Serooo. Serooo.

—¿Quiero- —Sero se detiene justo a tiempo de decir tal cual lo que se escuchaba de la letra, poniéndose repentinamente nervioso y las mejillas calentándosele un poco. —Digo, ¿qué es, Ashido? —No ayuda, de ninguna manera, que la canción siga, con su letra. Que mientras Ashido contesta, con lo que sea que ahora quiere de él, revolviéndole anécdotas de esto y de lo otro hasta finalmente estar por llegar al punto, la canción diga algo como _« lo siento por interrumpir, es solo que constantemente estoy al borde de tratar de besarte »_ y que Jirou le suba el volumen a posta en lo último. _Trying to kiss you._ —Jirou —alcanza a lanzarle una mirada a quien consideraba su amiga, volviéndose de inmediato a Mina. —Perdón por interrumpir, es que... —y Jirou vuelve a subirle en el momento en que un _« Crawlin' back to you »_ suena. —¡Jirou!

Y la canción, entonces, vuelve al principio, con su « _Have you got color in your cheeks? »._

Mina comienza a bajar lentamente la voz, perdiéndose en el hilo de lo que decía, mientras que Jirou le mueve, adelantando y retrocediendo, en la canción, a su conveniencia, y Sero no puede hacer más que ir enrojeciendo de a poco más al son del _«_ _How many secrets can you keep?_ _»._

—Espera —y entre que Sero está fulminando a Jirou con la mirada y luego también tratando de mirar a Mina a la vez, no se sabe a quién le dice que espere, hasta que se vuelve por completo hacia Mina, botando el libro que traía en el sillón —, Ashido, creo que ya está. Es- la- pulpa de soya, ¿verdad? —se esfuerza en tratar de entender lo mucho que le ha dicho antes Mina para comprender lo que quería y cuando la ve a ella intentar concentrarse para capturar lo que la canción dice, para enterarse de lo que pasa con Jirou y él, Sero salta hasta el otro lado del sillón para empujarla lejos de la música. —¡Ashido, vamos! ¿Quieres pulpa de soya, verdad? ¿Por qué no te vas adelantando a la cocina? Ya mismo voy para allá a darte la que he hecho para- — _« Crawlin' back to you »_. Sero entrecierra los ojos, siendo imposible que se pusiera un poco más rojo, casi parece brillar por un segundo, antes de continuar —ti, ¿si? —Y en ese momento Jirou dejó en paz la música. Por la paz. Por ahogarse ella con sus risas.

Y de no ser porque la prioridad de Sero estaba en distraer a Mina y convencerla de que la música no decía nada importante como para que Jirou la estuviera usando para molestarlo, como era que había sucedido, no se habría tragado el par de cosas que bien quería decirle a la otra chica.

Una vez Mina habiéndose ido a saber a dónde, porque Sero creía haberla convencido de que fuera a la cocina pero al mismo tiempo había alcanzado a verla tomar un rumbo completamente distinto, él casi se deja ir al suelo del alivio.

—Entonces… ¿quieres saber? —Jirou apenas consigue decirle entre que se aguanta las carcajadas y que no lo hace en verdad y sólo las amortigua con una mano en su boca y la otra apretando su reproductor de música.

El déjà vu de meses atrás hace un eco atroz en su mente. Y un poco de él se da cuenta de cómo es que sus chistecitos le traen esa clase de consecuencias. De verdad, malas para él. De cómo siempre tienta su suerte.

Nada más Ojiro se entere, seguro que también se la va a hacer como Jirou. A su manera, por supuesto. Ya se va haciendo a la idea.

Suspira. —¿Y qué tal tú? No veo que hayas hecho muchos avances…

Aún así, la verdad es que él no tiene remedio. Le gusta burlarse de los demás.

Y esa vez, consigue detener el ataque de Jirou en el aire. Cosa que a ella la pone más roja, de rabia.

—Ustedes son tal para cual. Tienen mi bendición —dice. Masculla. Con sarcasmo, con veneno en la voz. Pero es difícil tomarlo en serio cuando su rostro está así de rojo. Además, más que eso tomarlo con las intensiones con las que iban, Sero también comienza a enrojecer. Porque apenas acaba de procesarlo, de darse cuenta de que Mina le gusta. Y mucho.

—No digas eso... —el tono agudo con el que le sale la voz, le devuelve una sonrisa a Jirou, aunque también llena de crueldad.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la idea? La canción sí que te pega...

Sero toma aire, antes de decir nada. Y luego, un poco más resignado, confiesa que, incluso, tiene una canción que no puede dejar de escuchar porque le recuerda a Mina de alguna manera. Encontró una canción que lo hace pensar en ella y lo que lo hace sentir.

Jirou se hubiera reído de la ironía de no ser porque esa también era la razón por la que puso esa canción en bucle la última vez que la estuvieron escuchando.

Y silenciosamente, comprendidos entre ellos, Jirou sólo vuelve a hablar para preguntarle por el nombre de la canción, curiosa por saber cuál era y a ver si de pura casualidad ella también la tiene.

El son de la siguiente canción es Favorite Record, de Fall Out Boy. Y después de murmurar para sí los coros la segunda vez que Jirou la reprodujo, Sero corrió hacia la cocina, a separar la pulpa de soya que desde hace un tiempo él hacía para Mina. Exclusivamente para ella.

—Esa canción... —Jirou se sorprende a sí misma con el hecho de tener una canción así entre tantas de las suyas, y se pregunta exactamente por qué es que la tiene. Pero también por qué es que se le hace tan familiar, incluso cuando no es como que la haya escuchado demasiado.

—Ah. Creo que a Kaminari también le gusta. Lo he oído tararearla una que otra vez. —De pronto, dice Sero. Y la respuesta llega casi por sí sola con ello a la cabeza de Jirou. Pero antes de que se termine de poner bien roja, Sero sonríe con su sonrisa burlona y mirándola de reojo le dice: —Creo que le recuerda también a alguien.

Y si el resto de la tarde, la letra pasó repasándose en las cabezas de ambos, fue casi tan solo por el placer de hacer de ello una tortura personal.

Con el significado de la letra golpeándoles, Jirou llenándose un poco de ilusiones y Sero rindiéndose cada vez más a lo que era el inicio de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.


End file.
